


Love Sweet Smell

by Petoud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Condoms, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petoud/pseuds/Petoud
Summary: Heechul, a boy who was blessed with a syndrome that makes people sexually attached to him. He liked it potential, every girl that he wanted he got, and they never said no to him because of the smell.Until one day that Heechul's smell exhaled in the wrong place, in the wrong time, and with the right person.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 15





	Love Sweet Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Yechul AU based on Drag-less Sex 2  
> At first I thought making this 100% based on the manga, just changing the names of the two main characters. But half of this is created by me and it's not even chapter half of chapter one of the manga, I'm having fun doing it, so I don't know if I'll change much of the manga until the end. But still! I recommend reading the manga, it's good.

In the screen there's a little animated medicine talking to two different characters.

"The pheromone syndrome is a contry scaled sickness that is like pollen alergy! For example, let's continue our conversation assuming that Miki-Chan has the pheromone syndrome."

"There is an abnormality in the hormone balance in Miki-Chan's body, sexual pheromones are created in excess! In these circumstances the body releases it."

"These are the key symptoms: Takashi-Kun wants to make love to Miki-Chan! With the created sexual pheromones, Takashi-Kun's love transforms in sexual excitement! This symptom is proportional to Takashi-Kun's feelings. This is a strong symptom so be cautious~"

"Mi... Miki... Somehow you smell so good. I-" the male anime character speak to the female one. Miki, the one accused of having the pheromone decease. 

"You... You can't Takashi-Kun, we're still in middle school and-" says the girl, clearly frightened, making slows steps backwards. then the screen is taken by the little medicine in front of them.

"You can take medicine to suppress the pheromone syndrome's symptoms! In order to have a healthy sex life, be careful to take your medicine ~!"

After speaking excitedly, as if the boy wasn't attacking the girl behind him, the little medicine says goodbye, and the anime ends.

"Okay then," The professor says, Heechul roll his eyes, already knows what he's going to say next. "let's do a short test about your impression of the pheromone syndrome and the video we just saw. Write you presentation during the remaining time."

"Urgh... I feel sluggish," Heechul murmured, loud enough for his friends, Leeteuk and Kyunghoon to hear, that are sitting next to him. "Since long ago, how many times do we have to watch this anime?"

"Heechul, you were totally sleeping through the middle of it." states Kyunghoon, looking side eye. It was nothing new to see Heechul sleeping through every time that they showed that video. "If don't write quickly you'll have to stay after."

Heechul smiled, making it clear that he have everything under control.

"Oh, that's right," says Heechul, looking at the quiet black haired boy sitting in his front. "Hey, Yesung! Write my presentation too. Since you remember it so well." 

Yesung looks behind his shoulder, staring not very amused for some seconds. Then turned his head again. "No. I honestly didn't watch the video, my bad."

"What?!" Heechul kick Yesung chair, as always angry when hear no as answer. "Don't say such petty things. Then show me, I'll write myself!"

Leaning over his desk, Heechul reaches Yesung's test, ignoring the surprised sound that escaped the other boys mouth. Looking expecting at the test, Heechul gets surprised with the... stupid answer that his classmate wrote.

"What the- What are you even talking about here?" asks Heechul, feeling more irritated now.

"Do it with me Heechula! You're going to have to stay after." states Yesung, looking to Heechul with some kind of expectation, but at the same time not. Heechul just can't guess what's this guy is thinking.

Rubbing his forehead, Heechul tried to ease some stress, exhaling loudly as he gave up. "Okay, we'll do it..." 

Yesung turn back to the front Heechul smacks his head in the desk. Getting the attention of some of his classmates, the girls just laugh and brush off, because it's Heechul, he's always doing something funny here and there. 

The school alarm ring, and Heechul can hear the students start to move to the professor's desk to give him the test. Then proceed to leave the class.

"I see that some of you didn't finish... or started," the professor's voice seems a little to close, Heechul then lifting his head see him standing right as his side with a disappointed look staring at Heechul's test. "But don't worry, I'll stay here until both of you finish."

Both? Heechul repeat in his head, looking around in the classroom there isn't any of his classmates except... That guy.

"Not you!" Heechul exclaimed frustrated, and the professor stopped on his way back to the desk, looking offended at Heechul. "No! Not you! I mean.. It's great to be with you, sir!" 

He then goes back to his deck, not very assure if he believes, but seemed to let this one pass.

"Sit with me." orders Yesung, who Heechul almost forgot that was there after that embarrassing moment.

"Don't order me like that, brat!" says Heechul in a angry whisper manner. But take his on test and goes to sit with Yesung, he agreed before that they would do it together, so he contained his desire to smack that big head. As he was picking the chair to sit on his side, instead found himself sitting on Yesung's lap. Getting so shocked he doesn't even move for about ten seconds. Then he squeaks standing up, looking angry at Yesung, as a flush rise his in cheeks "Are you crazy?!"

"Shh! Heechul, don't make this last longer for any of us... please." professor asked, so tired that Heechul almost apologizes... almost. He was in total right of this outburst, Yesung are probably finally crazy and out of his mind. Pushing someone into his lap like that, anyone would scream too.

Sighting frustrated, Heechul sits on the chair next to Yesung's, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, he doesn't even apologize or make it seems that he regret. It's that wrong to feel mad? "Just do the test, I actually know about the pheromone syndrome, just don't remember what showed in the video..."

"I will ask the professor to let us watch the video again." says Yesung, and before Heechul could stop him, he was already standing and talking to the professor, who agreed hopeless of getting out any sooner. As the time pass by, Heechul just feel like he has more reasons to hate Yesung. The guy sit again, looking quite proud of what he did. "Pay attention to it"

"I will..." Heechul says, and not even himself believe in that.

—

It wasn't even in the middle of the video and Heechul was already drifting off, he doesn't know when he started thinking about the girls that he would be with if he wasn't stuck in this school, it's so hard to be here, with this stupid anime, and this stupid test. Looking at the side he noticed that at least Yesung is paying attention to it, or just looking like he is, Heechul can't see his eyes and is not making an effort for it. 

Looking at the professor he seems kinda... Off? He looks like he was scared to breath, doing it very slowly, but what was more off is that he was blushing, his cheeks are so red and Heechul gets actually worried. "Professor, is everything okay?" Heechul ask, noticing that both Yesung and the professor got a little startled by the sound of his voice, maybe it was because he didn't talk for few minutes and it got really deep.

"It- It's everything fine! Uh, I think I'll go outside- Get some air! I'll be back when the video end" answer the professor before going out of the class in fast steps. And Heechul now is wondering what got to him, but he maybe just need some air, Heechul just shrugs and decides to trust him. Having him out of the class was actually a good thing! Now he can sleep finally take a nap.

"Hey, Yesung. You can copy what they're saying for me? I'm going to sleep" Heechul asked, for the first time feeling happy that Yesung was with him. But it doesn't last long, he got ignored by the boy. Then Heechul put a hand on his shoulder, getting annoyed this time that the boy shake a little, he knows that Heechul is here, so why he needs to react like that "Are you listening? Yesung!" 

Heechul then turn the boy by the shoulder to face him, and gets surprised to see Yesung with his face more flushed than the professor's, and with teary eyes. But Heechul know what's going on now, is his own pheromones affecting Yesung. This totally means trouble, he doesn't want to be here more than ever.

"Yesung... We should get some air too, don't you think?" says Heechul standing up slowly, he is nervous because he knows that people can get wild with the sweet smell. "Or... I don't know, stay! See ya!" 

Heechul didn't even make a step and a hand was holding his arm strongly, and now he's frightened, since when Yesung was so strong? He tried to move but was hold into place. Yesung was now standing holding both of his arms, and Heechul got was getting weak and aroused at the same time.

"Don't-" Heechul words was stopped with the Yesung lips capturing his, he was restrained, weak, and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped with the possession that Yesung was holding and kissing him.

—

The pheromone syndrome. Regardless of the sex of the carrier, the person who holds affection towards the body of the carrier is touched by sexual excitement, it is a national disease.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal note: English it's not my first language.  
> I'm doing this actually to practice my English, I'm not used to writing things not even in my native language :3 , but I need to practice English and I'm actually shy to do it with my English teacher or classmates. So, I'm practicing like this hehe!  
> This is my first AU! I'm actually planning in doing more, if I see that I'm not so bad doing it...  
> I'm smart and started with Yechul because I know that not many people even ship it hehe But I do! So, I'm doing it for me too :3
> 
> Follow me on twitter to updates on this, and see the Yechul x Drag-Less thread 
> 
> @yechulov - Petoud


End file.
